


Daddy or Papa?

by Pillow_Bee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Raven is now YouTube popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Bee/pseuds/Pillow_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video goes viral in the month of January – it is that of a blue-eyed, dark-haired boy, two years old at most, who is being filmed by his Papa while his Daddy jokingly asks him to choose, “Who do you like most, darling, Daddy or Papa?”</p><p>After being asked the question several times and failing to give an answer that satisfies both his parents, the two-year-old bursts into tears (naturally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy or Papa?

The title of the video is _DADDY OR PAPA?_

It was posted four days ago, but it has already garnered approximately 9,000,000 views.

Emma Frost, of course, has better things to do on a Tuesday afternoon, such as terrorizing new interns downstairs, but she is currently nursing a mild headache, so she decides to stay put in her spacious office instead. One minute she is sitting there contemplating the prospect of heading back home early, and the next thing she knows, she is clicking away at the link that Azazel has given her out of the blue via Facebook.

 _Check this out boss,_ says Azazel, and doesn’t bother to give her any further explanations – he merely sends her a YouTube link.

 _You aren’t supposed to be on Facebook. Get back to work,_ she replies curtly before clicking on the link anyway.

The title of the video is _DADDY OR PAPA?_ and for some odd reason, she thinks it sounds like a good title for a porn video, and she has half a mind to close the window altogether because she is just _sure_ that it _is_ a porno – but then a chubby kid with a pair of startlingly familiar blue eyes and a mop of messy dark brown hair tinged with a bit of red appears on her screen and she pauses.

 _It’s Erik’s kid,_ comes Azazel ‘explanation,’ as if he is the telepath and not her.

 _Get back to work,_ she sends back mentally, momentarily annoyed, _or I swear to whatever deity you believe in, I WILL make your week a living hell._

Azazel doesn’t bother her afterwards, not mentally or on Facebook. So Emma turns her attention once more to the video. It is only two minutes and fifteen seconds long, and has, in fact, finished buffering.

She presses the play button.

The kid has Charles’ smile and dimples but none of Erik’s sharky teeth (thank God), and Emma recognizes the small sweater vest as the one Tony had given to the Xavier-Lehnsherr last Christmas. Charles is crouching by his son’s high seat in what Emma recognizes as the kitchen in their penthouse apartment, and the video starts off with Charles saying,

“David – David, darling, what do you think of Papa’s strawberry juice, hmm? Is it better than my waffles?”

Sure enough, on the toddler’s right is a plastic plate filled with cut up pieces of what must be Charles’ home-made waffles, and on his left is his sippy cup filled with the reddish-pink solution of Erik’s strawberry juice.

“That’s not fair, Charles,” comes Erik’s voice from behind the camera.

“How is that not fair? It’s just a question,” Charles replies while David absent mindedly takes one of the small pieces of waffle and puts it in his mouth.

“It’s like asking _you_ to choose between tea and books,” Erik says, and he sounds both mildly exasperated and fond. Charles waves a dismissive hand and turns back to his son, who now has a smear of peanut butter on his chin.

“Oh darling, look at you!” Charles laughs, now standing up and disappearing off-camera to fetch something. He babbles something like, “I bet you like my waffles better than Papa’s fruit juice, am I right?” and Erik chooses that moment to bribe his son by lifting up the sippy cup by its metal handles and levitating it to dance back and forth in front of the child.

David, of course, laughs at this and squeals out, “Give me! Give me, Papa!” as he waves his two chubby arms to try and catch his sippy cup. Erik chuckles and lets David catch the cup. The camera then wobbles a little as he reaches out to smooth his son’s hair back – he mutters something in German that Emma does not quite catch, but his tone of voice alone is enough to tell her that Erik has just called David by some sort of an endearing nickname.

Charles returns then, bearing a towel and proceeds to wipe David’s chin clean. The child says, ever so politely, “Thank you, Daddy,” and it makes Emma smile because it reminds her so much of Charles’ ridiculously good manners.

“All right, now,” says Charles as he settles once more next to David’s high chair, “which one do you like better? Waffles, or juice?”

David is grinning at his Daddy, and then turns his attention to the foods in front of him before cheekily grinning once again at Charles, and later at Erik behind the camera.

“Both,” he says at last, and Charles’ face must have appeared funny to the toddler because he then lets out an adorable laughter before sipping on his fruit juice. “Waffle and juice! I like both.”

Charles steals a piece of waffle from his son’s plate before kissing the child’s temple, and says, “Of course you do – they’re your favourite snacks, hmm?”

“Right then, how ‘bout this?” Erik says. “Who do you like more, David – Papa or Daddy?”

“Erik!” scolds Charles, but he is laughing.

“No – I’m just curious,” says Erik in return. “Come on, dearest, is it Papa or Daddy?”

David appears to be contemplating the question carefully as he chews on his waffle slowly. “Papa and Daddy,” he says at last.

“Charles – Charles, come here,” says Erik and his hand sticks out from behind the camera to beckon his husband. Charles complies and stands with him behind the camera.

“We really shouldn’t,” says Charles, but Erik quiets him with a ‘shush.’

“Once again, David. Who do you like the most? Papa or Daddy?”

“Papa-Daddy,” says the child, and now there aren’t any traces of that sunny smile on his face anymore – he just looks serious. Both Charles and Erik laugh at the answer, and then it is Charles’ turn to try and coax out a solid answer.

“That’s not really an answer,” he says, “so who do you like the most, darling, Daddy or Papa?”

“I don’t wanna—” says the child, now frowning, before grabbing his sippy cup and drinking from it.

“It’s Daddy, isn’t it?” Charles says.

“No,” David says, and Erik laughs triumphantly.

“Is it Papa?” he asks. The child shakes his head.

“No.”

“Who is it then, darling?” Charles tries again. “Daddy or Papa?”

“Daddy-Papa,” says David, his frown deepening. Charles silently reaches out a hand towards David at that moment, and the child makes a move to reach for it, but then Erik puts out _his_ hand as well and now the child’s frown is turning into something else.

His face crumples, a whimper or two escapes his mouth, and he says, “I like Daddy and Papa…!” before promptly bursting into tears.

“Oh – oh, no, no, darling, _oh sweetheart_ ,” says Charles quickly as he dashes back on-screen to pick up the crying toddler from his high chair. Emma couldn’t help but smile as her childhood friend rocks his son gently in his arms.

“Idiots, both of you,” she finds herself saying.

David buries his face on Charles’ comfortable-looking sweater as he cries his heart out, and Charles continues to make shushing noises and rubs comforting circles on the child’s back. Erik, on the other hand, is chuckling quietly.

“Of course you love us both, darling, we are so sorry,” Charles says, and notices a moment later that his husband is (probably) smiling behind the camera. “Come here, you! Apologize to David, come on.”

David reaches out one hand just then and calls for his Papa, who, of course, comes at once to his side. The camera tilts and focuses away from Charles and David for a moment as Erik goes up to give them a one-armed hug, and then Erik, being the tall person that he is, manages to focus the camera once more on the three of them hugging each other from above. He is wearing one of his darned turtlenecks that has managed to turn many straight men gay and many gay women straight in night bars before (or so Charles has told Emma).

“I am so sorry, David,” Erik says once they break apart. The child has one chubby hand holding on to his Papa’s shoulder, as if he is afraid of letting him go. “Will you forgive me, dearest?”

David merely nods in Charles’ arms, and Erik smiles before pointing at his own cheek, silently asking for David to kiss him there. And the child complies, leaning in to plant a sloppy, tear-stained kiss on his Papa’s left cheek.

The last thing that manages to be recorded on camera is the sound of Charles’ affectionate laughter – and then Erik ends the recording.

Emma is not one bit surprised to find that her headache has receded, and she now turns her attention on other details of the video: the uploader is one _ProudMystiqueXavier056_ , and the description reads, _‘My nephew being interrogated by his Alpha-Papa and Omega-Daddy on who is the best parent. Adorableness ensues!’_

Of _course_ Raven would be the one to upload the video. Emma doesn’t think Erik or Charles has a YouTube account (even if they do, the channel would probably be about mutant rights (Erik’s) or lectures on genetics (Charles’), and will most definitely not contain any videos of their toddler). Raven had probably gone for a visit and had fiddled with the camera – and she no doubt found that video too precious to not share it with the whole world.

Emma scrolls down and finds the two most popular comments:

_**sophiexxisxxback**  
omg such evil troll dads! this needs to be sent to Ellen tho, it’s sooooo adorable! who’s with me??_

_**30goingon13**  
I wonder what David’s mutation is…his papa is clearly some sort of telekinetic mutant and I dunno about his daddy there, but I just be that both his parents are mutants. So cute though!!!_

This second comment receives a lot of replies, and Emma reads most of them just to see what the general public thinks of mutants:

__**TH3 B3AST**  
His daddy is a telepath, I should know, I work with him at the university.  
in reply to **30goingon13** (Show comment) 

__**SkiesAreFalling**  
I don’t know why some ppl are so afraid of mutants I mean look at david and his parents. They’re just like us they tease they laugh and cry like us, why must we discriminate those who are different from us?? I never get it. It’s a cute video, really!  
in reply to **30goingon13** (Show comment) 

__**Californian Surf God 6969**  
dude are u kidding? Do u know just how dangerous mutants are? One time this kid at my school set the fucking cafeteria on fire because aperently some dude bullyed his foster sister or something idk. Last I herd his doing time in jail or something. Point is, mutants are scary as fuck and this dude in the video here is just a example he can wave cars and people and shit around with his mind the way he waves that cup in the video idk man  
in reply to **SkiesAreFalling** (Show comment) 

__**callmebansheeonemoretime**  
Dude, you need to go back to school and pay more attention to your grammar and spelling. Also, we really don’t need your kind around here. This is an adorable video and you’re just. No.  
in reply to **Californian Surf God 6969** (Show comment) 

Sure enough, the comment about Erik being ‘scary as fuck’ has received a lot of thumbs down, and Emma does not hesitate before giving it another thumbs down. She even flags the comment as spam and hopes for the comment to be removed.

Other than that though, the comments are mostly praises for how adorable David is, and other comments that discuss about mutants are surprisingly thoughtful and intellectual.

Emma spends about half an hour scrolling down the comments section, occasionally replying to some of the rude comments and thumbing them down and flagging them as spam.

She spends another half an hour replaying the video, and laughing at the good parts and also at Charles and Erik’s silliness.

She also reminds herself to thank Azazel before the day ends.

(But she thinks she’d be better off without doing so because she doesn’t think she can bear the smug look on Azazel’s face if she did.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, umm. Tadaaa! xD Have a sweet treat!  
> (I should really be studying...)


End file.
